


T'kebbe and Mr. Topaz

by Carbuncle Kisser (Punjoke)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bad Ending, Bestiality, F/M, Knotting, Lolicon, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Carbuncle%20Kisser
Summary: The pink Miqo'te kitten from Idyllshire gets a surprise from her carbuncle friend.





	T'kebbe and Mr. Topaz

Nobody was sure who the Topaz Carbuncle belonged to, if anyone at all. Typically the sparkly beasts were summoned willfully using the trademark techniques of the Arcanists, but Idyllshire’s resident Carbuncle seemed to be his own master. New residents to the developing city found his presence curious for a while, but after a while most stopped questioning it and simply accepted his presence as he made himself at home wherever he pleased.

By now, the Carbuncle was accustomed to getting what he wanted. People would pet him, feed him, stack praises on him as he stood proudly and allowed them to bask in the glow of his sparkling yellow coat. It was a good life.

But today, Topaz was looking for something in particular.

He found the pink Miqo’te kitten named T’kebbe sitting in the garden outside of Menphina’s Arms. She was alone, too, and the two of them had spent many days keeping each other company while the city had built up around them. T’kebbe was weaving little white flowers into a garland when Topaz came sauntering up to her, and her face lit up with a smile when she saw him.

“Hello, Mr. Topaz!” she greeted him. 

He bumped into her and rubbed himself up against her; compared to the kitten’s tiny stature, he was almost bigger than she was. T’kebbe set her garland down and scratched him behind his ears as he preened for her.

“Some adventurers came into the orphanage today and Zhloe told me to play outside while she made some money for us, so I was just playing with the flowers,” T’kebbe said. “But what brings you out here today, Mr. Topaz?”

Topaz let out a little squeak and nuzzled T’kebbe’s tiny face until she giggled. He pushed up against her a bit harder, and then harder, until the kitten relented and tumbled down to the grass beneath him. Tail raised high and eyes glinting with mischief, Topaz struck; suddenly the cuddlefest turned into a game of tug-of-war as he grabbed the Miqo’te’s pink robe in his mouth and yanked it upward. T’kebbe was still giggling and struggling against the Carbuncle, but he was much stronger than her, and she failed to push him off as he set his sights on yanking down her black undershorts.

“Wait, not those, Mr. Topaz!” T’kebbe protested, but the Carbuncle ignored her as he practically tore the flimsy garment off of her.

Now he began to take control, shoving the kitten and rolling her over onto her front. When T’kebbe tried to rise up onto her hands and knees, the naughty Carbuncle reared up and mounted her from behind. T’kebbe grunted at the sudden weight on top of her, but she still didn’t comprehend what was going on… until she felt the magical creature bite down dominantly on the back of her neck.

“Mr. Topaz…?” she asked, unsure how their play-fighting had gone so far.

But this was what Topaz had wanted from her all along. The Carbuncle’s thick red cock was fully extended out of its sheath, and as he pinned the kitten down, he forced it between her legs. After a few exploratory stabs, the tapered tip hit the entrance to T’kebbe’s slit and pushed its way inside. The Miqo’te let out a little shriek, but silenced herself when Topaz nipped her neck.

He was in seventh heaven. Topaz had forced his dick into many of the women around town, but he’d never had a partner his own size before. T’kebbe’s sex was incredibly tight around his bulging cock, and her body was responding to him even if the kitten herself was too confused to understand what was happening. Putting a heavy paw on her shoulder, Topaz pushed down on her and began to fuck her with strong, stiff strokes. 

“Ahh!” T’kebbe moaned, her head spinning. She had to struggle just to stay balanced on her hands and knees through each of the Carbuncle’s rough thrusts, and she was keenly aware of his jaws still clamped down on the back of her neck. “Mr. Topaz, wh-why? Slow down, I can’t…! Ahh!”

He didn’t slow down. If anything, he fucked her harder. The tip of his cock impacted against the back of her pussy, her high-pitched squealing and wailing only driving him further into selfish lust. Soon he was hammering away at her with full force, the constant thrusting shaking her to her very core. He would be her new daddy, and she would be his new favorite fucktoy. Topaz squeaked with glee and pounded the kitten’s pussy relentlessly.

Before long, Topaz’s thrusts became shorter, and he kept most of his throbbing cock buried deep inside of T’kebbe’s tight tunnel. The base of his cock began to swell up thicker, until the magical beast had knotted himself inside of the shaking kitten. Thick blasts of sparkling aetheric Carbuncle cum flooded into her womb, the intense tightness of her sex milking him whether T’kebbe wanted to or not. 

“Mr. Topaz!” T’kebbe protested again, not knowing that it was too late; they would be tied together now until the Carbuncle was done with her. As if to drive the point home, Carbuncle nipped her neck and gave her several more savage pumps, his knot pulling at her tight slit from the inside.

It was only after Topaz had deposited every last drop of his seed into the kitten that he finally let her go and hopped off of her. But they were still tied, and so Topaz turned around so that the two of them were butt-to-butt, his sparkly tail draped over T’kebbe’s back as he waited for his swollen knot to shrink. Little white flowers were scattered everywhere; the garland that T’kebbe had been weaving had come undone at some point during the scuffle.

T’kebbe tried to pull away from Topaz, failed, and instead crouched, pouting. “That wasn’t very nice, Mr. Topaz,” she sulked.

But Topaz was unphased. It had been extremely nice for him. And this was just the beginning of the training he intended to give his new pet.


End file.
